<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Брат Оби-Ван by Пайсано (Paisano)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321734">Брат Оби-Ван</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE'>Пайсано (Paisano)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin Hood (Traditional), Robin Hood - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fix-It, Force Visions, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольное обращение с Живой Силой довело Оби-Вана до Шервудского леса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Брат Никотин, брат Никотин,<br/>
Я не хочу ходить строем, хочу ходить один.</i><br/>
(с) БГ</p><p>Падаван Кеноби отличался верностью Кодексу, как завязавший пьяница отличается отвращением к спиртному. Со времен последнего эпизода, когда юный Оби-Ван вместо исполнения воли неодушевленной Силы стал действовать согласно своему личному кодексу чести, прошло уже несколько лет, но пару уголков Галактики с тех пор еще немного потряхивало.<br/>
- Послушай, Оби-Ван, - строго сказал Квай-Гон в тот далекий день, когда его ученик снова пожаловал в Храм после годичного отсутствия, с черной траурной ленточкой на рукаве и обоймой термальных зарядов через плечо. – Я не могу все время ставить твои личные интересы выше общественных. Меня ж за глотку возьмут.<br/>
«Ох уж кто бы говорил!» - хотел ответить Оби-Ван, который до сих пор не мог решить, что страшнее – голодный ранкор на центральном рынке или светлый рыцарь Квай-Гон, потерявший гражданскую жену. По количеству порванных на тряпки жертв Квай-Гон лидировал, но ранкор был неправ, а вот учитель Квай-Гон… При этой мысли, как всегда, Оби-Вану привиделся Йода, вещающий о том, что нет страсти, а есть спокойствие, и ставящий в угол малыша Оби, который ответил на это положение Кодекса, что вот сейчас он оторвет ухи этому паршивому Чану и тогда будет совершенно спокоен.<br/>
- Я нагоню, - смиренно ответил Оби-Ван, провожая взглядом свою однокашницу Сири Тачи, которая сильно изменилась за лето.<br/>
- Ну иди и нагоняй, - разрешил Квай-Гон, мысленно репетируя, как он будет отмазывать Оби-Вана перед Советом. – И хотя бы пару лет воздержись от участия в гражданских войнах и романов с симпатичными революционерками.<br/>
Конечно, Оби-Ван понял учителя по-своему и отправился нагонять Сири Тачи, но с тех пор он все же старался придерживаться Кодекса. Чем сильнее становились искушения, тем более строго придерживался Кодекса падаван Кеноби, цепляясь за него, как утопающий за соломинку. Порой даже Йода дивился, как Квай-Гону удалось воспитать такого образцового падавана. Пошевелив ушами, Йода решал, что в годичной самоволке на Мелиде падаван Кеноби осознал опасность Темной Стороны и тесноту своей связи с Орденом, и избрал верный взгляд на жизнь, то есть взгляд магистра Йоды. Учитель Квай-Гон тем временем внимательно следил за тем, чтобы сдерживаемые его падаваном страсти не дошли до той точки, после которой падавану захочется перерезать всех джедаев к ситховой матери.<br/>
- Используй мои знания, молю тебя, - говорил Квай-Гон, садясь на пятки рядом с ожесточенно медитирующим падаваном.<br/>
- УУУУУ! – отзывался из Силы Оби-Ван. – Я спокоен! Я совершенно спокоен!<br/>
- Например, я знаю, где остались билеты на альдераанский круиз, - вкрадчиво продолжал Квай-Гон. – Ади Галлия как раз решила, что Сири уже пора слетать на самостоятельную миссию в тот сектор.<br/>
Выражение лица падавана Кеноби в первый раз за последние несколько дней становилось при этом похожим на человеческое, и он бежал к Сири и за билетами.</p><p>Пока Квай-Гон трудился над тем, чтобы его падаван не погиб от когнитивного диссонанса, Совет продолжал искушать Оби-Вана без нужды. Квай-Гон уже несколько раз толсто намекал Йоде, что его падаван еще до начала обучения выказал большую ярость во время фехтования, но Йода не понимал намеков и отправлял Квай-Гона с учеником на боевые вылеты. Иногда, словно чтобы поиздеваться, Совет отряжал им в помощь Ади Галлию и ее ученицу Сири Тачи. Будучи человеком опытным, Квай-Гон признавал, что если двух разнополых падаванов оставить наедине в пещере (блестящая идея Ади), они могут естественным путем придти к пользе целибата, но ему казалось, что для этого их стоит замуровать в пещере годочков на десять. Ну или хотя бы женить, но это противоречит Кодексу.<br/>
Наконец бедный Оби-Ван дошел до ручки и объявил Квай-Гону, что отныне он на полном серьезе станет образцовым джедаем, потому что жить от самоволки до самоволки он больше не может.<br/>
- Извини, учитель Квай, - с горечью сказал Оби-Ван, уходя в медитацию, - с этого понедельника я верю в то, что Совет, Кодекс и воля Силы – одно и то же, а мое дело – плыть по течению, как бы ужасно это ни закончилось. Надо было мне оставаться на Мелиде… Ну да снявши голову по волосам не плачут.<br/>
Вечером того же дня расстроенного Квай-Гона поймала в коридоре Храма Ади Галлия.<br/>
- Квай, что ты сделал с Обиком? – прошипела она, пронзая Квай-Гона взглядом своих ярко-голубых глаз. – Я, конечно, знаю, что у Силы нет эмоций, но совесть у него есть? Моя Сири из-за него все глаза проплакала. Променять такую девушку на какой-то Кодекс!<br/>
- Ну так у нас целибат вроде, - осторожно напомнил Квай-Гон.<br/>
- Ух я вас обоих! – заявила на это Ади Галлия, в которой материнский инстинкт и женская солидарность временно взяли верх над должностью члена Совета. – Чего только мужики не придумают, лишь бы ни за что не отвечать!<br/>
У Совета, как всегда, на семь бед был один ответ, и несмотря на все уверения Квай-Гона в том, что его падаван переживает эмоциональный кризис, их отправили на очередное боевое задание.</p><p>К началу миссии на Набу Квай-Гон начал серьезно опасаться за здоровье своего падавана. Оби-Ван неукоснительно следовал Кодексу, медитировал по несколько часов на дню и фехтовал с бесстрастностью, которая, по мнению Квай-Гона, могла быть свойственна только тому, кто уже дофехтовался.<br/>
- Я тут на ночь задержусь, - провоцировал ученика Квай-Гон из татуинского райцентра. – С принцессой вместе.<br/>
- Хорошо, учитель, - спокойно отвечал Оби-Ван, вовсе не собираясь отпускать похабную шуточку.<br/>
- А завтра у меня гонки, - продолжал Квай-Гон. – Я на тотализаторе решил сыграть по-крупному. Но ты оставайся на корабле!<br/>
- А если этот план не сработает, учитель? – бесстрастно спрашивал Кеноби, вместо того, чтобы начать собираться в самоволку к учителю.<br/>
И даже когда Квай-Гон, задыхаясь после боя с неизвестным ситхом, запрыгнул на улетающий корабль, Оби-Ван просто спросил «Кто это был, учитель?», вместо того чтобы предложить развернуть корабль, сжечь ублюдка дюзами или продеть ему ноги через уши.<br/>
Квай-Гон полагал, что юный Кеноби спятил. Совет собирался производить его в рыцари.<br/>
Только когда Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван столкнулись с Дартом Молом в королевском дворце, Оби-Ван на минуту повел себя как прежде.<br/>
- Учитель, подержите макинтош, - сказал он, увидев красный клинок и скидывая плащ. – Сейчас я покажу этому оленю, как бушует песчаная буря.<br/>
Однако в процессе боя Оби-Ван вновь вспомнил о необходимости хранить чистоту помыслов и от учителя заметно отстал.</p><p>Как и предупреждал учитель Квай-Гон, бесстрастность во время фехтования довела юного Кеноби до цугундера, а точнее, до отчаянного положения над пропастью. Оби-Ван сконцентрировался и спросил у Силы, как ему теперь выбираться. Сила бесстрастно промолчала. Оби-Ван повисел еще минутку. Сила по-прежнему демонстрировала ожидаемое безразличие к жизни Оби-Вана и его тяжелораненого учителя.<br/>
Дарт Мол никак не ожидал, что юный джедай вспыхнет в Силе яростью на зависть любому ситху и найдет в своих эмоциях такое могущество, поэтому ему только и оставалось, что печально развалиться пополам после удара Кеноби и улететь в шахту.<br/>
- Я еще, рогатый, учителя твоего прирежу, всех друзей твоих перебью и дом твой сожгу к ситховой матери! – в сердцах крикнул Кеноби в шахту, жалея, что враг так легко ушел, и бросился к своему умирающему учителю.<br/>
Квай-Гон слабо улыбался, наконец услышав настоящий голос своего ученика.<br/>
- Подожди помирать, дядя Квай, - попросил Оби-Ван, кладя руку на пробитую грудь Квай-Гона и выжимая из Силы жизненные соки как Экзар Кан из народа массаси. – Сейчас я тебя Темной Стороной подлатаю. Ты только потом отбеливатель не пей.<br/>
Внезапно Сила, скручиваемая Оби-Ваном в бараний рог, предательски выдала петлю гистерезиса, и Оби-Вану небо показалось с овчинку.</p><p>Когда Оби-Ван очнулся, он обнаружил себя сидящим в кресле перед собранием людей, которые казались иллюстрацией к поэме кашиикского поэта «Прозаседавшиеся».<br/>
- Пожалуйста, наденьте дыхательную маску, - попросила Оби-Вана дама в длинных одеяниях.<br/>
- А может, мне еще и цак надеть? – огрызнулся Оби-Ван, проверив наличие меча у себя на поясе, поскольку чуткостью этнографа он никогда не отличался. Однажды в джедайской школе, когда магистр Винду рассказывал поучительную историю о широко мыслящей джедайке, купившей цаппу с гравицаппой у дикарей-коликоидов, которые съели ее друга, Оби-Ван заявил, что лично он порвал бы за такое коликоидов на алколоиды, а гравицаппу бы отнял. После такого выступления Оби-Вана отчислили из Ордена в сельхозкорпус, и если бы не попавший в то же время «на картошку» рыцарь Квай-Гон, судьба Галактики сложилась бы иначе.<br/>
- Юноша, спасая своего учителя, вы непростительно нарушили Равновесие, - жутко значительным голосом сказала та же дама.<br/>
Ответ Оби-Вана можно было перевести на общегалактический как тринадцать кю и семнадцать пииии.<br/>
- И в наказание за это, - провозгласил длиннобородый старик с глазами, не заслуживающими доверия, - мы отправим тебя в антитентуру спасать голодающих негров.<br/>
Оби-Ван почувствовал, что его действительно куда-то отправляют, но совсем не туда, куда Квай-Гон обычно отправлял Совет со своим Кодексом. Сдерживаться падаван Кеноби не стал и схватился за меч, но под его ногами внезапно оказалась мокрая скользкая трава, и он с трудом удержался от купания в мелкой речке, поразив своей балетной подготовкой и словарным запасом окрестных птиц и белок.</p><p>Оби-Ван некоторое время посидел на пне на берегу речушки, завернувшись в свой плащ. Подлежащих спасению голодающих негров в округе не наблюдалось. Желания спасать кого-либо, кроме себя и учителя, - тоже. Даже Сила куда-то заныкалась и опасливо молчала. Оби-Ван поднял руку и приманил к себе пару поздних ягод из малинника. «Тута я, тута! – с готовностью откликнулась Сила. – Только ногами не бей!»<br/>
Оби-Ван задумчиво пососал ягоды, размышляя о том, что, может быть, Квай-Гон прав, и Сила в самом деле Живая, раз так завертухалась. В таком задумчивом состоянии Оби-Вана и застал вышедший из леса человек в зеленом плаще.<br/>
- Везет мне сегодня на монахов! – воскликнул человек на странном диалекте общегалактического. – А ну скажи мне, брат, разве смирение – не величайшая добродетель?<br/>
Оби-Ван промычал в ответ что-то невнятное.<br/>
- А коли так, - продолжал человек в зеленом плаще, - не откажешься ли ты, смиренный слуга Христов, перенести меня на тот берег?<br/>
- Из леса вышел, - ответил Оби-Ван, не меняя положения, - лесом и иди.<br/>
Собеседник Оби-Вана одобрительно хохотнул и, подойдя ближе, попытался сшибить Оби-Вана с пенька, но Оби-Ван легко увернулся и сбил нападавшего с ног.<br/>
- Да я вижу, ты добрый монах, - признал абориген, вставая с земли в третий раз. – Не поискать ли нам себе в лесу хорошие дубинки, чтобы решить спор как подобает честным людям, а не молотить друг друга кулаками, словно кабацкая пьянь?<br/>
- Пожалуй, - согласился Оби-Ван, скидывая плащ.<br/>
- Вижу, брат, тонзура твоя давно заросла, - заметил соперник Оби-Вана, взвешивая в руке свою дубинку.<br/>
Фехтовальные навыки незнакомца Оби-Ван оценил как примитивную смесь Джуйо и Джем-со, и от души намял ему бока при помощи своего любимого стиля Атару.<br/>
- Клянусь святым Дунстаном! – воскликнул незнакомец, когда Оби-Ван вышиб у него дубинку и протянул ему руку. – Такой боец, как ты, уложит любого рыцаря! Я Робин из Локсли, по прозванию Робин Гуд.<br/>
- Я Оби-Ван, по прозванию Кеноби, - ответил Оби-Ван. – А откуда я, лучше не спрашивай.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Новая надежда Робин Гуда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Как весело, отчаянно<br/>
шел к виселице он.<br/>
В последний час,<br/>
в последний пляс<br/>
пустился Макферсон.</i><br/>
(с) Роберт Бернс</p><p>Последнее время вольным стрелкам Шервудского леса приходилось несладко. Шериф Ноттингемский метал громы и молнии и иногда попадал по вольным стрелкам. Из Лондона для поимки Робин Гуда прибыл злой рыцарь Гай Гисборн, который шастал везде в своих железках и пугал округу своим хриплым дыханием. Лучший друг Робина, Вилли Статли, томился в темнице Ноттингема в ожидании казни.<br/>
Именно в этой непростой обстановке в стане вольных стрелков появился Оби-Ван, со спрятанным за спиной лазерным мечом и длинным железным мечом на поясе. Незадолго до этого Оби-Ван поразил Робина до глубины души, вынув из запасов его оружия самый тяжелый двуручный меч и начав крутить его над головой одной рукой. По мере того, как округлялись глаза Робин Гуда, Кеноби начал понимать, что в этой местности при фехтовании не принято использовать Силу и что он хватил лишку, но в этот момент Робин Гуд просиял и сказал, что для Оби-Вана найдется работа. Много работы.<br/>
Слушая Робина по дороге к стану вольных стрелков, Оби-Ван дал своим мыслям волю и со всей прямотой признался себе, что был бы не прочь в ближайшее время изрубить кого-нибудь в капусту. Еще приятнее было бы при этом спасти какую-нибудь симпатичную аристократку, а не английского крестьянина, но Оби-Ван решил пока довольствоваться тем, что есть.</p><p>- Друзья! – провозгласил Робин, вступая на поляну, на которой расположились лагерем его вольные стрелки. – Сегодня у Хольдернесского ручья я встретил доброго монаха. Если бы я на молитве стучал лбом в землю с той же силой, с какой брат Оби-Ван треснул меня кулаком, Господь простил бы мне все грехи. А если бы у меня в кармане было столько же золотых, сколько тумаков брат Оби-Ван может надавать за десять минут, я бы купил Ноттингемский замок вместе с шерифом.<br/>
- Да брось, Робин, - весело сказал отец Тук, подходя к Робин Гуду и его спутнику, - неужели Ноттингемский замок так мало стоит?<br/>
- Если ты заберешь его вместе с шерифом, тебе любой сбавит цену, - отвечал Робин Гуд под одобрительный смех своей дружины. – Но я смотрю, отец Тук, тебе не по душе быть единственным боевым монахом в Шервудском лесу.<br/>
- Если я в чем и могу состязаться с братом, - хитро ответил отец Тук, подвигаясь поближе к Оби-Вану, - это только в смирении.<br/>
После этих слов Оби-Ван и сам не заметил, как оказался на земле.<br/>
- Видно, брат, смирения у тебя больше, чем у меня, - признал отец Тук под одобрительный рев стрелков.<br/>
«Нет эмоций, есть покой, - забубнила Оби-Вану Живая Сила, которая в последнее время стала намного более разговорчивой и говорила все сразу и толком, а не намеками после пары часов медитации. – Нет эмоций, эмоций нет... Ну ногой-то зачем?»<br/>
Оби-Ван в это время уже отряхивал ошарашенного отца Тука от сухих листьев.<br/>
- Прости, брат, - сказал он отцу Туку с насмешливой вежливостью, постепенно приноравливаясь к здешним обычаям, - Темная Сторона попутала.<br/>
- Сатана попутал? – расслышал по-своему отец Тук. – Ничего, сейчас мы посрамим Сатану.<br/>
Сказав это, отец Тук пригласил Оби-Вана к костру и вручил ему баранью лопатку с обгоревшим мясом и деревянный кубок, похожий на небольшую купель.<br/>
- Водная ордалия, дети мои, - объяснял отец Тук зрителям, большинство из которых уже предвкушали давно известное им веселье, - применяется матерью-Церковью для изобличения злого духа при помощи воды. Мы же, воздав хвалу святому Дунстану, употребим для этого пиво из вот этого бочонка. Выпьем же, брат Оби-Ван, пока не покинет тебя сатана.<br/>
- Слушай, незнакомец, - тихо сказал Оби-Вану Маленький Джон, - лучше бы тебе не пить с отцом Туком наперегонки. А то сатана выйдет из тебя с такой стремительностью, что ты затушишь костер. А нам, прости, на заблеванной поляне спать не с руки.<br/>
- Не волнуйся, добрый человек, - ответил Оби-Ван, принимая из рук отца Тука кубок и посылая Силу, с ее напоминаниями о том, что джедаю приличествует умеренность, на Набу бабочек ловить. – Сухая земля пьет много вода.<br/>
Согласно орденской легенде, именно эти слова сухощавый падаван Думитру Дуку сказал магистру Тивокке, когда прославленный вуки заявил, что нигде не бывает таких застолий, как на Кашиике. Предложенное Дуку соревнование в застольной доблести магистр Тивокка проиграл, и за это ему через неделю пришлось лезть на главную башню Храма и кричать оттуда, что он Кинг-Конг. Когда эта история дошла до Йоды, он в первый раз задумался, не вырастет ли из его падавана что-нибудь не то.<br/>
На стороне брата Оби-Вана была Сила. На стороне отца Тука было огромное чрево и годы тренировок. Сначала у состязающихся в искусстве пития кончилась баранина. Потом закончился лук.<br/>
- Не посоревноваться ли вам в чем-нибудь еще? – предложил Робин Гуд, опасаясь, что кончится и пиво и с утра всем вольным стрелкам придется пить из лужи.<br/>
«Оби, послушай его! – приказала Живая Сила. – Я тебе не искусственная печень. Сначала Дуку, потом Квай, ученичок его, теперь ты... Споите вы меня, окаянные!»<br/>
- Не мешало бы ... пострелять, - признал отец Тук, вставая и разминая ноги. Вызывать брата Оби-Вана на кулачный поединок он уже опасался. – Вот только найдем хорошую мишень...<br/>
Учителя в Храме неоднократно пытались убедить юного Оби-Вана в том, что храбрость сама по себе ничего не значит, а важно следование воле Силы. Оби-Вана это убеждало только в том, что эти учителя сами ничего не стоят, что и подтвердилось при Мелиде, когда Сила приказала джедаям отступить и бросить мелидских подростков погибать на войне.<br/>
- А ну, стреляй в меня! – крикнул Оби-Ван, отходя на десять шагов и выхватывая тяжелый двуручный меч одной рукой с легкостью, которую он себе только что запретил. – Отобью три твоих стрелы – три щелчка тебе по лбу.<br/>
- Отец Тук, не стреляй! – попытался удержать хмельного монаха Робин, но тот уже отправил в Оби-Вана первую стрелу. Оби-Ван с легкостью принял ее на клинок. Вольные стрелки ахнули как один человек. Отец Тук выстрелил во второй раз.<br/>
- Еще стреляй! – потребовал Оби-Ван, даже не думая о том, насколько он близок к провалу. Отец Тук выстрелил в третий раз и поглубже надвинул шлем.</p><p>«Ты медитировать будешь или нет?» – спросила Живая Сила у Оби-Вана, когда тот уже засыпал.<br/>
«Иди в баню», - ответил невежливый Оби-Ван, переворачиваясь на другой бок.<br/>
«Джедай, на Силу не обращающий внимания, Темную Сторону слушает», - заметила Живая Сила назидательным тоном, очень похожим на тон магистра Йоды.<br/>
«Никого я слушать не хочу, - проворчал Оби-Ван, - я спать хочу».<br/>
Живая Сила некоторое время помолчала, но как только Оби-Ван захрапел, выдала такое колебание, что Кеноби подскочил.<br/>
«Ну ты как миллион голосов», - оценил Оби-Ван.<br/>
«Да что же это такое! – возмущенно воскликнула Живая Сила, не обращая внимания на подколку Оби-Вана. – Весь Храм, десять тысяч человек, медитирует часами. Совета моего ищет, единения со мной добивается. А этот, молокосос, разговаривать не хочет! Ну-ка, поговорил со мною, быстро!»<br/>
Оби-Ван вспомнил, как учитель Квай-Гон неоднократно говорил ему, что Живая Сила женского рода, и решил с ней пока не спорить.<br/>
«Что бы тебе с кем другим не поговорить, а?» - спросил Кеноби, садясь в медитативную позу и думая тем немного Живую Силу задобрить.<br/>
«Спят они в Храме своем все, - ответила Живая Сила. – Режим у них. А ну-ка, ногу по-другому положи!»<br/>
«Что я, ногой с тобой буду разговаривать? – тут же огрызнулся Оби-Ван, давая волю всей накопившейся падаванской досаде на методы магистра Йоды, который считал, что Силу можно слушать, только стоя на одной руке вниз головой. – Хотя я могу и ногой – как с отцом Туком вместо здрасте».<br/>
«Ну ты не обижайся», - уже примирительно сказала Сила, и Оби-Ван снова заметил себе, что учитель Квай-Гон был прав, утверждая, что чем меньше с Силой мы проводим, тем больше нравимся мы ей. Оби-Вану припомнился еще сенатор Палпатин, который однажды доверительно сообщил ему, что некоторых женщин пленяет требовательность и жестокость, но Кеноби решил, как и тогда, что Палпатин просто старый извращенец.<br/>
«Давай, спроси меня что-нибудь, - снова пнула Оби-Вана Живая Сила. – Про будущее, про судьбы Галактики. Всю правду расскажу, касатик».<br/>
«Ага, - скептически отозвался Оби-Ван. – Про то, что что-то там не видно взгляду. Скажи лучше, где тут ручей – пить хочу».<br/>
«Грубый, невозвышенный мужлан! – возмущенно воскликнула Живая Сила. – Направо твой ручей, через кусты».</p><p>После бесед с Живой Силой Оби-Ван проснулся довольно поздно. В лагере вольных стрелков царило мрачное оживление. Сначала Оби-Ван думал, что мрачность объясняется общим похмельем, но потом в середине поляны появился Робин Гуд.<br/>
- Братья! – воскликнул Робин. – Что мы клялись сделать, если кто-то из нас попадет в руки шерифа?<br/>
- Освободить! – в один голос ответили стрелки.<br/>
- А если придется ради этого идти на смерть?<br/>
- Идти на смерть!<br/>
Оби-Ван поправил оба меча, на поясе и за спиной, и порадовался тому, что с утра по джедайскому обычаю привел себя в порядок. Правда, на медитацию и очередные разговоры с Живой Силой его не хватило, но Живая Сила пока не требовала внимания – вероятно, джедайский Храм  проснулся раньше Оби-Вана.<br/>
За размышлениями о Силе Оби-Ван не заметил, как к нему подошел Робин.<br/>
- Чужеземец, - сказал Робин Гуд. – Ты великий воин, но ты пока не один из нас, и было бы несправедливо вести тебя в битву вместе со всеми. Но если, - Робин замялся, не зная, правильным ли будет это предложить, - если ты согласишься идти с нами, некоторые из нас в первый	раз со своего рождения возблагодарят небеса.<br/>
- Это кто кого еще в битву поведет, - немного заносчиво ответил Оби-Ван, о высокомерии которого в свое время сокрушался сам Йода.</p><p>Вилли Статли был из тех редких людей, которые честь ставят много выше жизни, а смерти боятся не больше, чем пустяковой раны. Промозглым холодным утром, стоя со связанными за спиной руками на опушке родного леса, Вилли глубоко вдохнул воздух и оглядел собравшихся вокруг слуг шерифа так, словно он только что побил каждого из них в поединке.<br/>
- Слышь, шериф, - хрипло сказал Вилли Статли. – Прикажи своим людям вернуть мне мой меч. Я хочу погибнуть в бою, даже если против меня будет вся твоя дружина.<br/>
- Ты будешь повешен, - пролаял шериф, глядя на Вилли слезящимися от раннего пробуждения глазами. – Ваша деревенская мразь не заслуживает права на честь.<br/>
- Развяжите мне хотя бы руки, и я посмотрю, как вам удастся повесить меня, - огрызнулся Вилли, отпихивая двух слуг шерифа, которые хотели схватить его под локти, но к ним на помощь тут же подоспели еще четверо.<br/>
- Тащите его! – приказал шериф, но Вилли Статли в очередной раз вырвался и сам шагнул к виселице. Вилли уходил из мира с песней.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Привет вам, тюрьмы короля,<br/>
где жизнь влачат рабы!<br/>
Меня сегодня ждет петля<br/>
и гладкие столбы.<br/>
Прости, мой край!<br/>
Весь мир, прощай!<br/>
Меня поймали в сеть.<br/>
Но жалок тот,<br/>
кто смерти ждет,<br/>
не смея умереть!***</p>
</div>Оби-Ван, наблюдавший за этой сценой из кустов, заметил, что Вилли Статли намного убедительнее десятка магистров, вещающих про то, что нет смерти, а есть Сила. Кеноби положил руку на меч и вышел из кустов навстречу Вилли.<br/>- Вы не хотите казнить Вилли Статли, - сказал Оби-Ван конвоирам и почувствовал прилив озорства. – Вы хотите набить морду шерифу Ноттингемскому.<br/>Но стражники, вопреки его ожиданиям, не развернулись к помосту, где восседал шериф, и даже не остановились. Они схватились за горло и медленно осели вниз, словно кто-то применил на них форсгрип от всей ситхской души.<br/>«Эй, Сила! – удивленно воскликнул Оби-Ван. – Ты там как, живая?»<br/>«Здесь я, - проворчала Живая Сила, и шериф турманом слетел с помоста, хотя Оби-Ван о нем даже не думал. – Ох, и злая же я с похмелья! Думаешь, с чего бы это в Храме сухой закон всегда был?»<br/>«Чтобы Йода не чудил?» - предположил Оби-Ван.<br/>Сила на это ничего не ответила, но немного подобрела.<br/>«Еще только попробуй кто нажраться, как ты вчера, - ворчала Живая Сила, помогая Оби-Вану отбивать стрелы слуг шерифа и очень нехотя защищая по его приказу Робина и отца Тука, которые сразу ринулись в самый центр боя. – Только попробуйте, алкаши – Храм вам пожгу на хрен. Падаванов перережу. Задурю кому голову – и привет. А вот ты – ты хочешь дать пинка шерифу Ноттингемскому!»<br/>Шериф, который к середине сражения кое-как выбрался из грязи, в которую его окунула Живая Сила, снова свалился в нее от пинка своего оруженосца.<p>Спустя неделю после позорного боя, который он, стараниями Живой Силы, провел хрюкая в грязи, шериф Ноттингемский устроил рыцарский турнир, чтобы восстановить свое пошатнувшееся реноме. Шериф серьезно готовился к тому, чтобы явить чудеса рыцарской доблести и подкупал чужих оруженосцев, чтобы они подрезали подпруги его соперникам и вручали им трухлявые копья. В Шервудском лесу тоже думали о турнире.<br/>
- Слушай, брат Оби-Ван, - сказал Робин Гуд, хлопнув по колену сидящего у костра Оби-Вана. – А почему бы и тебе не поучаствовать в рыцарском турнире, если дядюшка шериф все равно не дает мне пострелять? Видит Бог, это будет знатная потеха.<br/>
- Да доспехи у нас... – предупредил отец Тук. – Старые, да и те такие, что ни один кузнец не починит.<br/>
- А зачем нам кузнец? – спросил Оби-Ван. – Нам кузнец не нужен. Обойдусь без доспехов.<br/>
Робин Гуд с удивлением посмотрел на Оби-Вана, но, вспомнив последний бой, подумал, что Оби-Ван, возможно, прав.<br/>
Утром перед турниром Оби-Ван учился верховой езде. «На чем я только не ездил, - думал Оби-Ван, стискивая бока диковинного для него непарнокопытного коленями. – Но! Очень быстро, залетная, мамма миа!» Оби-Ван разогнался и с помощью Силы проткнул копьем кряжистую осину, но и сам болезненно получил веткой по ребрам.<br/>
- По-моему, готов, - сказал отец Тук, надевая шлем и вместо забрала прикрепляя к нему кусок кольчуги, похожий на вуаль. – Брат Оби-Ван, ты уверен, что тебе не нужны доспехи?</p><p>- Странствующий рыцарь Оби-Ван вызывает на бой доблестного рыцаря Гая Гисборна! – возгласил герольд, и на арену въехал брат Оби-Ван в джедайской одежде, похожей на монашескую рясу, и с мятым шлемом на голове.<br/>
- Щит не забудь, - подсказал ему отец Тук.<br/>
- Ох уж мне эта обязательная программа! – нетерпеливо ответил Оби-Ван, надевая щит на руку.<br/>
Гай Гисборн даже поднял забрало, с насмешкой оглядывая своего необычного соперника. Оби-Ван подумал, что он ему это припомнит.<br/>
- Давай, святоша! – крикнули Оби-Вану из толпы. – Хрясни этого крестоносца крестом по темечку!<br/>
Оби-Ван взял копье наперевес и поскакал навстречу Гаю Гисборну. Гай Гисборн, усмехнувшись под шлемом, поднял копье, чтобы попасть Оби-Вану в незащищенную шею, но непонятная сила пригнула его копье вниз, и оно ударило в щит Оби-Вана, сломавшись надвое.<br/>
- Бой продолжается на мечах! – возгласил герольд, и в этот момент что-то довольно ласково ссадило Гая Гисборна с лошади.<br/>
- Вот это уже по мне! – воскликнул брат Оби-Ван, спешиваясь и выбрасывая щит к ситховой матери. – Нападай, железненький!<br/>
«Что же это за народ такой, - с досадой подумал Оби-Ван через три минуты, за которые доблестный рыцарь Гай Гисборн два раза остался без меча и три раза полежал на земле. – Даже тупое Джем-со толком разучить не могут. Будет у меня ученик – обязательно отсоветую ему, объясню, что это топорный стиль.»<br/>
- Как видишь, мое кунфу кунфуевее твоего, Гай Гисборн, - сказал Оби-Ван, с улыбкой вспоминая единственного нормального магистра Ордена графа Дуку, который был учителем Квай-Гона и большим шутником, так что от некоторых его шуток падаван Кеноби порой хромал с неделю. – Придется тебе уступить.<br/>
Толпа приветствовала Оби-Вана громкими криками, и шериф Ноттингемский понял, что ему придется признать странствующего рыцаря Оби-Вана победителем турнира.<br/>
- Странствующему рыцарю предоставляется право выбрать прекраснейшую из дам королевой турнира, - с досадой сказал шериф, и Оби-Ван сильно пожалел о том, что на турнире не присутствует Сири Тачи – выбрать другую девушку у него не хватало ни желания, ни совести.<br/>
«Тщеславие и привязанность на Темную Сторону вас приведут», - тут же вставила свое слово Живая Сила, которой надоело молчать.<br/>
«А ей все равно было бы приятно, - благодушно ответил Оби-Ван. – Даже если бы она перед этим мне проиграла. Вообще надо бы в Ордене что-то такое ввести».<br/>
- Что он делает? – недоуменно спросил Маленький Джон у Робина, наблюдая за тем, как Оби-Ван прохаживается вдоль толпы, игнорируя набеленных дам на трибунах, и приближается к помосту шерифа.<br/>
- По-моему, он объявляет королевой турнира шерифа Ноттингемского, - ответил Робин, начиная хохотать.</p><p>__________<br/>
*** Песня Вилли Статли тоже принадлежит перу Роберта Бернса и тоже в переводе Маршака, как и эпиграф.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Шериф Ноттингемский наносит ответный удар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>И скрываются до срока<br/>Даже рыцари в лесах:<br/>Кто без страха и упрека -<br/>Тот всегда не при деньгах!</i><br/>(с) Высоцкий</p>
<p>Брат Оби-Ван с наступлением зимы начал отвечать в отряде Робин Гуда за продовольствие. Даже когда Шервудский лес засыпало снегом, Оби-Ван уходил на охоту и неизменно возвращался с кабаном или оленем на плечах.<br/>- Вот это мой ученик, - довольно говаривал на задании учитель Квай-Гон, с усмешкой глядя на остальных спутников. – Ушел в самоволку, встретил спидер, вернулся на спидере. Встретил аборигена – вернулся с информацией. Встретил ранкора – вернулся с вырезкой.<br/>(«Встретил поселянку – вернулся с засосом», - смеясь добавлял Квай-Гон, если Оби-Ван без лишнего шума возвращался сразу в их палатку. А однажды, когда ему пришлось защищать Оби-Вана после годичного отсутствия, Квай-Гон с гордостью заявил Совету: «Год ходил, но вернулся с победой!»)<br/>Оби-Ван улыбнулся, вспоминая учителя, и зашлепал дальше по раскисшей зимней дороге. Снег в Англии не ложился надолго, постоянно тая и превращаясь в грязь, что делало охоту и последующее возвращение с многопудовой тушей на плечах намного труднее. Оби-Ван по-прежнему ходил на охоту без лука, предпочитая световой меч, а потому уходил подальше, чтобы никого не встретить.<br/>Двигаясь своим обычным бодрым шагом, Оби-Ван с оленем на плечах догнал всадника, который ехал по лесной дороге, отпустив поводья. На всаднике была хорошая, но очень поношенная одежда, а на поясе у него висел добрый меч, на рукояти которого отсутствовало несколько бывших там когда-то драгоценных камней.<br/>- Добрый человек! – крикнул Оби-Ван печальному рыцарю. – Помоги довезти добычу!<br/>Оби-Ван сам был не местный, а потому не знал, что леса и дичь в них принадлежат кому-нибудь из местных аристократов, а не оборванцам вроде него, и показываться рыцарю на глаза со свежеубитой тушей на плечах небезопасно. Впрочем, у Оби-Вана под плащом болтался верный световой меч, который позволял ему не заморачиваться о местных обычаях.<br/>- Давай, - просто ответил рыцарь, спрыгивая в грязь и словно радуясь тому, что нашлось дело, способное отвлечь его от его мрачных мыслей.<br/>Оби-Ван закинул тушу на спину коню и немного встряхнул его Силой, потому что конь начал хрипеть и артачиться от запаха убоины. Рыцарь взял своего коня под уздцы и пошел рядом с Оби-Ваном по раскисшей дороге.<br/>Некоторое время они прошли в молчании, пока Оби-Ван не увидел знакомое дерево, по которому он замечал дорогу.<br/>- С меня причитается за помощь, - сказал Оби-Ван, сворачивая с дороги, и рыцарь повернул за ним. – Сегодня мы с тобой хорошо попируем.<br/>- Я смотрю, Оби-Ван сегодня вернулся с действительно богатой добычей! – крикнул Робин, завидев Оби-Вана в компании убитого оленя и живого рыцаря.<br/>- Со мной гость! – крикнул Оби-Ван в ответ, но отец Тук уже встал перед рыцарем, опираясь на палицу.<br/>- Пожертвуй братству святого Дунстана, путник, - потребовал отец Тук.<br/>- Я бы рад поделиться с тобой, чем имею, монах, - с невеселой усмешкой ответил рыцарь. – Но у меня нет ни пенса.<br/>- Не обижайся, я поищу, - сказал отец Тук и охлопал рыцаря своими ручищами, отчего рыцарь несколько раз скривился.<br/>- Пустой! – крикнул отец Тук, прекратив тормошить рыцаря, и вольные стрелки ответили разочарованным улюлюканьем.<br/>- Я всегда думал, что что-то не так в нашей стороне, если даже честный рыцарь может остаться без денег, - сказал Робин Гуд, подходя к спутнику Оби-Вана. – Я Робин из Локсли, по прозванию Робин Гуд.<br/>- Доброго дня тебе, Робин, и твоим людям, - отвечал спутник Оби-Вана, который явно не разделял неприязни своего сословия к вольным стрелкам. – Я Ричард Ли из Барнсдейла.<br/>- Что же оставило тебя без пенса в кармане, Ричард Ли? – спросил Робин Гуд. – Если в Шервудском лесу завелись лихие люди кроме нас, мы вернем тебе потерю.<br/>- Если бы меч мог сохранить мне мои деньги, я бы справился и сам, - ответил Ричард Ли, и по его взгляду собеседники поняли, что это отважный и гордый человек. – Три весны тому назад, после дождливого лета, когда урожай сгнил на корню, я взял у аббатства Девы Марии сто золотых монет, чтобы мои люди не умерли от голода. К следующей весне сто монет долга превратились в двести, через год к ним прибавилось еще триста. Я сегодня был у аббата и вытряс из себя все до последнего пенса, но аббат неумолим. К вечеру я стану бездомным, и место рядом с вашим очагом будет для меня хорошим приютом.<br/>- Дорого же берет Дева Мария за свою помощь, - сказал Робин и махнул рукой отцу Туку. – Много ли ты остался должен аббату?<br/>- Четыреста монет, - отвечал Ричард Ли, и отец Тук, который отправился за сундуком, только присвистнул.<br/>Через несколько минут отец Тук притащил кованый сундук, в котором Робин насчитал всего двести тринадцать монет.<br/>- Брат Оби-Ван! – крикнул Робин, который уже привык в затруднительном положении спрашивать его совета, но Оби-Ван уже шагал по дороге, идущей к аббатству Девы Марии.</p>
<p>По пути к аббатству Оби-Ван привычно переругивался с Живой Силой, которой опять стало не хватать общения.<br/>«Джедаи – не защитники морали, - капала Живая Сила Оби-Вану на мозги, потому что ей намного больше хотелось просто поболтать, чем быть выкручиваемой в жгут в процессе восстановления справедливости. – Кодекс читал, падаван?»<br/>«Переверни страничку, Живая, - предложил Оби-Ван. – В Кодексе сказано, что джедай может применять обман и мошенничество ради правой цели. А я всего-то полдюжины уродов прирежу».<br/>«А если я скажу тебе, что цель не правая? - парировала Живая Сила. – Что об этом Кодекс говорит?»<br/>«Вот видишь под горой монастырь? – спросил Оби-Ван, выходя из леса на берег речушки. – Хочешь, я его по камешку разберу?»<br/>«Не хочу!» - тут же ответила Живая Сила, понимая, во что ей это станет.<br/>«А вот я – хочу!»<br/>Аббат монастыря Девы Марии в это время пировал с барнсдейлским судьей, празднуя получение замка Ричарда Ли вместе с двумя сотнями монет в обмен на ту сотню, которую аббат дал взаймы три года назад. Но очередной тост за крепкие стены замка Ричарда Ли был прерван громким хрустом, с которым распахнулись двери.<br/>- Кто пустил тебя сюда, простолюдин? – в гневе крикнул аббат.<br/>Вместо ответа Оби-Ван взмахнул своим тяжелым мечом и развалил пополам каменный столик, стоявший у стены. Аббат побледнел и встал со своего места.<br/>- Вот скажи мне, аббат, в чем сила? – потребовал Оби-Ван, сгребая аббата одной рукой за грудки и встряхивая его с той силой, которой, по мнению отца Тука, было достаточно, чтобы в любом негодяе пробудился страх Господень. – Разве в деньгах? Вот ты обманул кого-то, денег нажил, и что, сильней стал? У кого правда, аббат, – Оби-Ван поднес к лицу аббата бурый от крови клинок, – тот и сильней. Пятьсот монет на стол, живо!<br/>Аббат сам не помнил, как он отсчитал Оби-Вану пятьсот монет, и очнулся только стоя на коленях перед распятием и жарко моля об избавлении от гнева Божия.<br/>- Это дьявол, - прошептал смертельно бледный судья, смотря из окна, как Оби-Ван прокладывает себе путь к воротам, схватив повозку за оглобли и размахивая ей как цепом. Стрелы, летящие в Оби-Вана, падали к его ногам, словно он был сделан из железа.<br/>- ...и всадник, имя которому Смерть, - шептал в горячке аббат, - и дана ему власть умерщвлять мечом... и ад следовал за ним...</p>
<p>Брат Оби-Ван, хотя стрелки и считали его беглым монахом и даже, про себя, чудотворцем, никогда не ходил в церковь. Он с интересом слушал Евангелие, которое читал ему отец Тук, и хорошо запомнил историю с непорочным зачатием, намереваясь пересказать ее учителю Квай-Гону, которого он, несомненно, оживит, когда вернется. Кстати Оби-Ван прослушал и все истории с воскрешением мертвых, но остался недоволен раскрытием технической стороны дела.<br/>«Все я тебе объясню, - зашептала однажды ночью Оби-Вану Живая Сила. – Всю правду расскажу, касатик. Если в момент смерти ты обо мне будешь думать, то останешься в полном сознании со мною навеки».<br/>«В терминах отца Тука это будет ад, - заметил Оби-Ван. – А с раем у нас как?»<br/>Живая Сила обиженно замолчала.<br/>Робин Гуд, несмотря на все опасности, несколько раз в году ходил в ноттингемскую церковь и каждый раз приглашал с собой Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван беззаботно отказывался, и даже со временем научился просить Робина помолиться за него, но этим утром Оби-Вана томило странное предчувствие.<br/>«Эй, Живая! – окликнул Оби-Ван Живую Силу. – Что там с будущим Робина, все спокойно?»<br/>«Да-да, - отмахнулась Живая Сила, которой было по большому счету плевать на всех и вся. – Не видна взгляду ваша сторона, всегда в движении будущее, всех, кого любишь, отпусти, и все такое. Ты смотри, Йода на носу стоит, вот смешной!»<br/>Разумеется, все, что не видно глазу, кончилось полным трындецом, о чем Робин догадался в тот момент, когда посреди службы в храм ворвался шериф Ноттингемский и его слуги. Робин в очередной раз попросил у Господа прощения за свой богохульный обычай входить в храм с мечом и заранее покаялся за всю кровь, которой он обагрит церковный пол. «Жаль, Оби-Ван не пошел со мной», - подумал Робин, вскакивая на лавку и рубя первого из нападавших.<br/>Оби-Ван в свободную минуту пытался научить Робина своему любимому фехтовальному стилю Атару, но с некоторым удивлением выяснил, что пацаки на этой планете не умеют в процессе фехтования прыгать как балерины. Но кое-чему Робин все-таки у Оби-Вана научился, и в несколько минут уложил двенадцать человек, скача по спинкам лавок и нанося удары из неожиданных положений. Робин уложил бы и больше, если бы один его неудачный удар не пришелся на шлем шерифа. Шериф после такого угощения несколько минут чувствовал себя Царь-Колоколом, но меч Робина звякнул и обломился.</p>
<p>Маленький Джон и Мач стояли в это утро в дозоре и наблюдали с холма, как по дороге во весь опор скачет монах, стуча свою клячу пятками по пузу.<br/>- Сдается мне, Мач, что-то тяготит душу брата нашего во Христе, - сказал Маленький Джон в полной уверенности, что так погонять будет только тот, кто везет с собой по меньшей мере половину монастырской казны. – Поможем же ему снять с души это бремя.<br/>Маленький Джон, дождавшись монаха, выскочил на дорогу и остановил его клячу ударом кулака, а Мач подхватил монаха под руки.<br/>- Пожертвуй братству святого Дунстана, - предложил Маленький Джон, и монах от страха лишился чувств.<br/>Маленький Джон охлопал монаха и даже пару раз встряхнул его за ноги, но нашел всего десяток монет.<br/>- Что-то тут неладно, - проворчал Маленький Джон, тщетно пытаясь привести монаха в чувство. – Надо бы кликнуть брата Оби-Вана.<br/>Брата Оби-Вана нехорошие предчувствия томили настолько сильно, что даже Живая Сила почувствовала, что сейчас ей придется круто.<br/>«Ну я вообще-то хотела сказать... – мямлила Живая Сила, оттягивая момент признания, что все-то про будущее Робина она знала, но не посчитала нужным сообщить. – Ты же знаешь, у меня нет эмоций... И тебе того же желаю...»<br/>В этот момент на поляне появился Маленький Джон с бесчувственным монахом на плече.<br/>«Нет эмоций, есть покой, - забубнила Живая Сила, предчувствуя реакцию Оби-Вана на мысли человека, предавшего Робин Гуда. – Нет страсти, есть спокойствие...»<br/>- ... и денег нет, и ключей нет, - рассказывал тем временем Маленький Джон, пока Оби-Ван приводил монаха в чувство. – Только несся он через лес так, словно за ним черти гнались...<br/>На этих словах монах пришел в чувство и понял, что черти его догнали – над ним склонилось лицо дьявола, разнесшего повозкой весь двор аббатства Девы Марии.<br/>«А глаза-то добрые-добрые... – с надеждой подумал монах и тут же почувствовал, как взгляд добрых-добрых глаз штопором вкручивается ему в мозг. – Не думать о Робин Гуде, не думать о Робин Гуде...»<br/>- Твои мысли выдали тебя, - хриплым голосом сказал Оби-Ван, чей гнев на монаха, выдавшего шерифу Робин Гуда, уже давно перешел ту точку, на которой Оби-Ван перепугал рыцаря Квай-Гона своей фехтовальной яростью во время показательных спаррингов. Поскитавшись по Галактике, Оби-Ван знал, что у редкого злодея в тюрьме можно лежать на нарах всей в белом и вдобавок хамить на допросах, оставаясь в живых и непобитых.<br/>- Собирай всех ребят, - приказал Оби-Ван Маленькому Джону. – Робин Гуд схвачен и брошен в темницу Ноттингема. Стараниями нашего гостя.<br/>- Прости меня, брат, - залепетал коварный монах, кидаясь Оби-Вану в ноги и пытаясь дотянуться до булыжника у него за спиной, но на его горле тут же сомкнулась невидимая рука. – Пощади... прости меня...<br/>- Извинения приняты, - низким от гнева голосом сказал Оби-Ван, когда предатель затих у его ног.<br/>«Оби-Ван, ты перейдешь на Темную Сторону!» – предупредила Живая Сила, чувствуя, что поздно, в общем-то, пить боржоми.<br/>«А что, есть еще и другая Сила? – спросил Оби-Ван, чувствуя такое желание отпинать кого-нибудь ногами, что Джанго Фетту в далекой-далекой галактике неожиданно поплохело. – Я смотрю, она помолчаливее. Я согласен.»<br/>«Я одна!» – обиженно крикнула Живая Сила.<br/>«А ну-ка, Живая, повернись к лесу Светлой Стороной, а ко мне Темненькой!» - приказал Оби-Ван.</p>
<p>Брат Оби-Ван процесс освобождения пленников представлял себе просто и незатейливо: сначала надо добраться до главного генератора и отрубить там все к ситховой матери, включая охрану, а потом ориентироваться по мусоропроводу. Однако ни того, ни другого в замке шерифа, похоже, не было.<br/>«План замка мне, быстро!» - рявкнул Оби-Ван на Живую Силу.<br/>«Ну ты прям как Экзар Кан, - попыталась подлизаться Живая Сила. – Ах, какой был мужчина! Настоящий Лорд Ситхов!»<br/>«План замка!» - уже более угрожающе потребовал Оби-Ван.<br/>«Ну хорошо, хорошо, - забормотала Живая Сила. – Всю правду расскажу, касатик. Здесь вход, два коридора. Направо пойдешь – коня потеряешь... А если выберешь быстрый и легкий путь, станешь слугою зла... Ой-ой! Да буду я все толком рассказывать, буду!»<br/>- Со мной идут Маленький Джон и Вилли Статли, - сказал Оби-Ван, быстро рисуя план замка ножом на земле. – Остальные ждут у городских ворот. Встанете сбоку – здесь и здесь – на случай погони. Джон, Вилли, запоминайте – караульная, вход в подземелье, камера Робина. Храни нас святой Дунстан.<br/>Вольные стрелки смотрели на Оби-Вана как на чародея. Отец Тук незаметно его перекрестил, чтобы проверить, обошлось ли тут без бесовщины, но Оби-Вану это было как слону дробина.<br/>- Бегом! – приказал Оби-Ван, вскакивая на ноги.<br/>Всю дорогу до замка шерифа, которую они, по меркам Оби-Вана, одолели шагом, а по меркам спорта – с олимпийским рекордом 1932 года, Оби-Ван переругивался с Живой Силой.<br/>«Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Живая? – говорил Оби-Ван, перепрыгивая через канавы. – Ни эмоций у тебя нет, ни смерти нет. Чего ни хватишься – всего у тебя нет. Вот ты хочешь, чтобы все тебя любили, а ты сама кого любишь? О ком ты заботишься, кого спасаешь?»<br/>«Есть у меня родное дитятко на Татуине, - признала Живая Сила, которую начало пробирать. – Уж как я его люблю, кровинушку! Все для него сделаю, даже жениться разрешу! Только, боюсь, годикам к двадцати пяти он без рук-без ног останется, а к сорока пяти так и вовсе помрет, но зато потом сколько захочет призраком быть, столько и будет. Ну еще жену любимую он после трех лет несовместной жизни потеряет, детей увидит всего пару раз в жизни, и то взрослых... Ох, и люблю же я его, блондинчика!»<br/>« ... через колено! – грязно выругался Оби-Ван, и Живая Сила почувствовала, что она сболтнула много лишнего. – Я парня сам обучу, но тебе, старой карге, не отдам! Тоже мне, судьба любимца Силы. Может, тебя никто не любит, потому что все ответной любви боятся?»<br/>Живая Сила благоразумно промолчала и помогла Оби-Вану перелететь через городской ров. Но Оби-Ван, даже разрубив пополам стражников у моста, не прекратил учить Живую Силу гуманизму.<br/>«Вот ты сколько лет с людьми общаешься, - сказал Оби-Ван, махнув рукой Маленькому Джону и Вилли Статли и забросив на стену замка свой любимый трос. – А ты знаешь, что такое боль? Знаешь, что люди чувствуют, ожидая смерти?»<br/>«А давай я тебя одной штуке научу, - предложила Живая Сила. – Никогда больше боли чувствовать не будешь».<br/>«Спасибо, не надо мне такого счастья», - огрызнулся Оби-Ван.</p>
<p>Как всегда, в процессе освобождения пленников Оби-Ван отправился шататься по коридорам замка, не имеющих к темницам никакого отношения, и, опять же как всегда, нарвался на интересную встречу.<br/>В конце коридора второго этажа Оби-Вана ждал рыцарь Гай Гисборн во всех доспехах и с обнаженным мечом. Судя по его шумному дыханию, рыцарь собирался на бой в спешке.<br/>- Я ждал тебя, Оби-Ван, - хрипло сказал Гай Гисборн. – Наконец-то мы встретились снова.<br/>- Месье мазохист? – осведомился Оби-Ван, небрежно скидывая на Гая Гисборна гобелен.<br/>Когда Гай Гисборн выпутался из гобелена, Оби-Ван уже стоял перед ним.<br/>- Тебе не победить, Гай, - доверительно сообщил Оби-Ван, переворачивая меч плашмя и отгружая Гаю Гисборну по шлему с такой силой, что его доспехи загудели вплоть до самых пяток.<br/>«Отрубить бы ему все выступающие части, - подумал Оби-Ван. – Но это не наш метод, это только пресветлая Сила придумать может.»<br/>И гуманный Оби-Ван выдал Гаю Гисборну такого форс-пинка, что тот пролетел через весь коридор и проломил головой дверь спальни шерифовой жены.<br/>«Кстати, а что это я сюда пришел? – задумался Оби-Ван. – Где тут, на минуточку, главный генератор? Ах да, это же примитивная цивилизация».<br/>И Оби-Ван весело сбежал по ступенькам в подвал, где Маленький Джон и Вилли Статли уже разделались со всеми тюремщиками и вывели Робин Гуда из его камеры. Робин довольно твердо держался на ногах, хотя лицо и рубаха у него были в засохшей крови.<br/>- Ну ты и выглядишь, брат, - сказал Оби-Ван. – Как Иисус после четырех Евангелий.<br/>- Сравнения у тебя, - улыбнулся Робин. – Погоди, я сам идти могу!<br/>- Походишь еще, - пообещал Оби-Ван, закидывая Робина на плечи. – Вилли вперед, Джон замыкающий.</p>
<p>Идея Оби-Вана закинуть Гая Гисборна в спальню шерифовой жены была остроумна и недурна, но Оби-Ван по незнанию не учел того, что жена шерифа страшна и сварлива.<br/>- Плохой рыцарь! – закричала она, увидев Гая Гисборна рядом со своей кроватью, и ахнула его по шлему скамеечкой для ног. – Очень плохой рыцарь!<br/>Шериф, проснувшись на шум, выглянул в окно вместо того, чтобы спешить к жене, и увидел, как Оби-Ван несет Робин Гуда через двор.<br/>- К оруж..! – только и успел крикнуть шериф, прежде чем Оби-Ван в очередной раз нарушил Кодекс и применил Темную Сторону и форсгрип.<br/>«Если джедай может прекратить бой, не убивая противника, это только лучше», - тут же встряла Живая Сила, хотя Оби-Ван и не спрашивал ее совета.<br/>«Сомневаюсь я в этом», - проворчал Оби-Ван, но отпустил шерифа.<br/>Правота Оби-Вана выяснилась, когда вольные стрелки добежали до леса и услышали за собой конную погоню. Оби-Ван вспомнил, что учитель советовал ему в таких случаях использовать Силу, и использовал Силу так, что Светлая Сторона стала радужной, а Темная – фиолетовой в крапинку. Оби-Ван смутно запомнил, как он ухватил потерявших всадников лошадей и забросил на них Робина и Маленького Джона, раненого в колено, приказав двоим стрелкам сопровождать их к замку сэра Ричарда Ли, который всегда укрывал попавших в беду вольных стрелков.<br/>Дружина шерифа Ноттингемского перегруппировалась и хотела возобновить преследование беглецов, когда среди деревьев блеснула полоса голубого цвета и зловещие желтые глаза. Лошади начали хрипеть и вставать на дыбы, и даже самые отчаянные головорезы испугались.<br/>- Всех убью, один останусь! – заорал Оби-Ван на коррибанском диалекте, словно в него вселился дух Экзара Кана, и ринулся в атаку. Дружина шерифа бросилась наутек.<br/>«Вот зачем, оказывается, ситхам нужны желтые глаза, - думал про себя Оби-Ван, бредя к лагерю вольных стрелков и считая свои боевые синяки и шишки. – Однако что-то давно я не слушал нотаций о вреде Темной Стороны».<br/>Но Живая Сила потрясенно молчала, и только когда Оби-Ван с трудом устроился спать, решилась с ним заговорить.<br/>«Ты ведь не станешь ситхом, яхонтовый мой? – заискивающе спросила Живая Сила. – С меня и двух достаточно, учителя и ученика. Ой, достали они меня, хорошо хоть Бейн на правило двух купился».<br/>«Имена, явки, фамилии», - пробормотал Оби-Ван, вспоминая, что в своем мире он разрубил одного ситха пополам и пообещал найти второго и нарезать его на ленточки.<br/>«Спи, сладкий мой, все завтра, - проворковала Живая Сила. – Я и раны твои полечу, и сон твой посторожу. Ты не обижайся на меня, ладно?»<br/>Оби-Ван утвердительно и дружелюбно всхрапнул.</p>
<p>Проснулся Оби-Ван заполдень и тут же заметил большое оживление у костра. Оби-Ван неожиданно для себя легко встал на ноги – Живая Сила в кои-то веки сдержала свое обещание «Лёлик, я все исправлю!» и залечила за ночь его раны.<br/>У костра, среди оборванных и заросших вольных стрелков, сидела действительно красивая молодая женщина. Шестым чувством записного героя и восстановителя справедливости Оби-Ван почуял, что она попала в беду и несомненно нуждается в его помощи.<br/>- Я Оби-Ван, прекрасная госпожа, - представился Оби-Ван, галантно склоняясь перед гостьей. – Могу ли я чем-нибудь вам услужить?<br/>«Не то колено, - съехидничала Живая Сила, почуяв, что Оби-Ван относительно добрый. – Она что, ситхский лорд?»<br/>«Отвянь», - добродушно посоветовал Оби-Ван.<br/>- Я Анни, жена сэра Ричарда Ли, - ответила гостья вольных стрелков, и Оби-Ван с разочарованием подогнул под себя и вторую ногу и уселся на земле по-турецки – хотя он не раз и не два нарушал Кодекс ради прекрасных женских глаз, он никогда не позволял себе заглядываться на женщин своих боевых товарищей.<br/>- Люди шерифа схватили сегодня утром сэра Ричарда, Оби-Ван, - с отчаянием в голосе произнесла леди Анна. – А отец Герфорд осадил наш замок и грозит разрушить его, если мы не выдадим ему Робина и Джона.<br/>- Я не знаю, чей отец этот отец Герфорд, - сказал Оби-Ван, вскакивая с земли, - но его дети скоро станут сиротами!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Возвращение джедая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Но вспять безумцев не поворотить -<br/>Они уже согласны заплатить:<br/>Любой ценой - и жизнью бы рискнули, <br/>Чтобы не дать порвать, чтоб сохранить<br/>Волшебную невидимую нить,<br/>Которую меж ними протянули.</i><br/>(с) Высоцкий</p>
<p>На следующий день после ареста Ричарда Ли шериф Ноттингемский получил очень вежливое письмо. «Приветствую тебя, шериф, - писал Оби-Ван. – Я рыцарь Оби-Ван Кеноби, друг сэра Ричарда Ли. Я знаю, что ты, могущественный шериф, разгневан на сэра Ричарда, и гнев твой равен твоему могуществу. Я хотел бы встретиться с тобой, чтобы заключить сделку. Зная о твоей мудрости, я уверен, что мы сможем достичь соглашения, выгодного для нас обоих, и избежать ненужной конфронтации».<br/>«И что, это – сработает?» – подозрительно спросил Оби-Ван Живую Силу, дописав письмо.<br/>«Мудрый джедай доверится Силе в вопросе о том, необходимо ли сражаться, - заявила Живая Сила. – В Кодексе так написано».<br/>«Ой да ну! – помотал головою Кеноби. – Если бы я всегда тебя в этом вопросе слушался, меня бы уже давно вперед ногами вынесли.»<br/>Живая Сила снова надулась, и Оби-Ван, отправив письмо с почтовым голубем, пошел седлать коня.<br/>Шериф Ноттингемский, получив письмо, велел зажарить почтового голубя, а письмо прочел себе вслух за трапезой.<br/>- Наглец, - подытожил свои впечатления шериф. – Сделки не будет.<br/>- А может, подумаешь? – предложил Оби-Ван, возникая за спиной шерифа словно из воздуха и приставляя меч ему к горлу. – Как тебе такая сделка – если отпустишь Ричарда Ли, я отрежу тебе нос. А если не отпустишь, еще и уши оттяпаю.<br/>«Ох, что сказал бы на это Совет! – запричитала Живая Сила, которая советовала Оби-Вану совсем другую, гуманную стратегию, в результате которой его почти наверняка затравили бы собаками. – Что бы сказал учитель Квай-Гон?»<br/>«Учитель Квай-Гон сказал бы «Правильно!»» - убежденно ответил Кеноби.<br/>Бледный как полотно шериф Ноттингемский снял с пояса ключи от темницы.<br/>- Не говори никому, не надо, - сказал брат Оби-Ван, выходя в коридор.<br/>Шериф нервно кивнул, но Оби-Ван подумал и немного придушил его для верности.</p>
<p>Весенними вечерами, когда Оби-Ван изучал чужое звездное небо, лежа на спине, ему часто бывало грустно. Маленький Джон жил в отряде вместе с женой и даже обзавелся детьми. Вилли Статли постоянно пропадал в таверне у Хольдернесского ручья, потягивая виски из кувшина и обнимая свою Молли. Хотя Оби-Ван и предчувствовал, что Вилли еще попадет в передрягу из-за этой Молли, он знал, что сейчас Вилли счастлив, а значит, оно того стоит. Даже Робин порой отлучался из отряда с верным луком на одном плече и с лютней на другом, и Оби-Ван прекрасно знал, куда лежит его дорога.<br/>Кроме того, Оби-Вана мучала совесть, когда он вспоминал Сири Тачи, с которой он так жестоко порвал из-за Кодекса и прочих пустяков. Прожив почти год в Шервудском лесу, Оби-Ван понял, что никакой Кодекс и никакая Сторона Силы не стоят того, что дорого твоему сердцу. А смотря в чужое небо, Оби-Ван понял к тому же, что ни время, ни расстояние не смогут изгладить из его памяти образ Сири, дрожание ее ресниц, вкус ее губ и звук ее голоса. Оби-Ван выучился играть на лютне и бередил сердца своих боевых товарищей печальными и красивыми мелодиями, к которым он пока не подобрал слова. Простые английские крестьяне, которые уже начали побаиваться Оби-Вана, обладающего непонятной и огромной силой, стали относиться к нему намного проще, после того как несколько вечеров подряд Оби-Ван тихо вздыхал, наигрывая на лютне. «Вишь, мается! – говорили между собой вольные стрелки. – В драке, чтобы его скрутить, всех шерифовых людей не хватит, а девчонка, небось, только пару раз на него взглянула и окрутила».<br/>«Слышь, Живая Сила! – окликнул однажды Оби-Ван, откладывая лютню в сторону. – Разговор есть».<br/>«Помедитировать, на голове постоять? – заинтересованно откликнулась Живая Сила. – Я тут такую новую позу для медитации выдумала – закачаешься. Оппо Ранцисис узлом завязался».<br/>«Позы с твоим участием меня как-то не интересуют, - ответил Оби-Ван, у которого в этот момент было одно на уме. – Покажи Корускант. Можешь?»<br/>«Преискуснейше! – воскликнула Живая Сила в тщетной надежде, что блудного джедая потянуло в родные пенаты. – Узришь многое через меня. Другие места... Прошлое... Будущее... Лучше прошлое, там я вру меньше...»<br/>Перед глазами Оби-Вана, как наяву, вставали знакомые с детства картины: коридоры Храма, тренировочный зал, зал для медитаций, библиотека Храма...<br/>«Покажи мне Сири», - попросил Оби-Ван, и Живая Сила с неохотой перенесла его в комнату Сири Тачи.<br/>Несколько минут Оби-Ван просто смотрел на спящую девушку, только дыхание у него сдавливало до крайности, будто кто из пушки в упор саданул. Потом, не совсем представляя, что нужно в такой момент делать в Силе, Оби-Ван попытался дотронуться до ее волос. Сири вздохнула во сне и наклонила голову поближе к невидимой руке Оби-Вана.<br/>«Живая, а ну-ка устрой нам выделенку! – велел Оби-Ван. – А сама отвернись и уши закрой».<br/>«А вот хрен тебе! – вдруг заартачилась Живая Сила. – Сначала дай посмотреть, потом дай поговорить, потом там погладь, а тут подержи. Охальники!»<br/>«Интересная тема», - заметил Оби-Ван.<br/>«Никакой помощи ты от меня не жди, - отрезала Живая Сила. – Вам секс, вам дети, вам рассветы вместе встречать и просыпаться рядом, а мне что? Кто будет меня обхаживать, внимания моего добиваться, медитировать часами, энергию свою нереализованную в меня вбухивать? Очень мне нужно, чтобы вы друг на друга смотрели, не отрываясь, а обо мне и думать забыли».<br/>«Так-так, - угрожающе сказал Оби-Ван. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что целибат в Ордене ввели не просто сдуру».<br/>«А ты думал, - тут же ответила Живая Сила. – Хрен вам всем на рыло вместо счастливой семейной жизни. Вы мои, а не друг друга».<br/>«Вот ведь ты дрянь ядовитая, - с сердцем сказал Оби-Ван. – Теперь я не удивляюсь, как ты с ситхами ладишь».<br/>Живая Сила обиделась, и Оби-Ван снова увидел над собой звездное небо.<br/>«Я вернусь, Сири, - сказал про себя Оби-Ван, хотя и знал, что Сири его не слышит. – И если ты простишь меня, мы пошлем к ситхам и Кодекс, и Совет».</p>
<p>На следующее утро Оби-Ван сидел на опушке леса и наигрывал на лютне очередную печальную мелодию, когда мимо него прошел молодой рыцарь в алом плаще. Видно, рыцарю было жаль терять такое утро, и он шел пешком, вымокнув в росе по колено. Рыцарь улыбался своим мыслям и иногда напевал застольную песню.<br/>- Позволь, я составлю тебе компанию! – крикнул брат Оби-Ван, вставая и закидывая лютню за спину. – С моей лютней и твоя песня польется лучше.<br/>- Изволь, - ответил рыцарь, останавливаясь и позволяя Оби-Вану себя догнать. – Споем круговую?<br/>- Запросто, - согласился Оби-Ван, подбирая мотив на лютне. – Но как зовут тебя, рыцарь, и почему тебе сегодня так весело?<br/>- Я Алан Эдейл, - отвечал рыцарь. – Два года не был я в родной стороне, вчера вернулся, а завтра женюсь на самой прекрасной девушке в мире.<br/>- Я могу только позавидовать тебе, - сказал Оби-Ван. – Я уже почти год на чужбине, и суждено ли мне встретить свою невесту – не знаю.<br/>- Конечно, суждено, - заверил Оби-Вана сэр Алан, который не совсем представлял, как далеко Оби-Ван от родных мест.<br/>И Оби-Ван с сэром Аланом запели круговую.<br/>Следующим утром Оби-Ван вновь встретил сэра Алана на том же месте, но на этот раз Алан Эдейл шел в другую сторону, понуро опустив голову.<br/>- Эгей, сэр Алан! – крикнул Оби-Ван и помахал сэру Алану лютней. – Разве с таким лицом положено встречать утро дня долгожданной свадьбы?<br/>- А, это ты, мой менестрель, - грустно улыбнулся Алан Эдейл в ответ. – Сегодня будет свадьба, но не у меня. Мою Мэрион берет в жены богатый лорд, у которого так же много золота, как мало чести. Я даже не смог увидеть ее, потому что ее дом уже захватили его люди.<br/>- Постой, сэр Алан, - сказал Оби-Ван, положив руку на его плечо. – Немало девушек просило моей защиты, говоря: «Помоги мне, Оби-Ван Кеноби, ты моя единственная надежда!» И что характерно, я всегда помогал.<br/>- Ты Шервудский Колдун! – потрясенно произнес Алан Эдейл.<br/>- Где я могу найти этого ситхова лорда? – деловито спросил Оби-Ван, пропуская мимо ушей свой новый титул, которым его наградили аборигены. – Я сделаю ему предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться.<br/>- Я боюсь, они могут быть уже в церкви, - сказал Алан Эдейл, в голосе которого появилась надежда.<br/>- Достанем и из церкви, не впервой! – бодро сказал Оби-Ван, знакомство которого с христианством ограничивалось только четырьмя Евангелиями да прочими рассказами отца Тука, а потому ему было невдомек, что в церкви происходит венчание, после которого сэр Алан потерял бы свою Мэрион навсегда. – Алан, ступай в лес, протруби трижды в рог и вручи Робину эту серебряную стрелу. Скажи, что я жду его у хольдернесской церкви. Вслед мне не смотри, - и Оби-Ван понесся к Хольдернесу со скоростью вихря.</p>
<p>- Похоже, у нас здесь свадьба, - сказал брат Оби-Ван, распахивая двери хольдернесской церкви и раскидывая слуг лорда Эдмонда мановением руки. – Надо бы поздравить жениха и невесту. Только мне что-то не очень нравится жених, так что его я не буду поздравлять, - Оби-Ван скинул плащ-джедайку и красноречиво поддернул рукава. – Слышишь, жених, – ты мне не нравишься!<br/>- Значит, Алан Эдейл связался с колдуном? – сказал лорд Эдмонд, вынимая меч. – Понадеялся на дьявольскую силу даже под сводами церкви? Ты не выйдешь отсюда, Шервудский Колдун!<br/>- Ну тебе-то точно надеяться не на что, - ответил Оби-Ван, слыша топот десятков ног, и снимая с пояса свой настоящий меч. – Леди Мэрион, встаньте мне за спину и закройте глаза.<br/>«Если что, я всегда предупреждала, что молнии – это Темная Сторона, - невовремя полезла с нравоучениями Живая Сила. – Уййя! Да я что, я ничего...»<br/>«К лесу Светлой Стороной, ко мне Темненькой», - тут же распорядился Оби-Ван, включая свой верный меч и вращательным движением руки превращая клинок сэра Эдмонда в спиральку.<br/>Маленькая хольдернесская церквушка могла бы стать местом великой джедайской битвы, если бы люди сэра Эдмонда не начали падать в дверях, сраженные стрелами Робин Гуда.<br/>- Брат Оби-Ван, выгони этих нечестивцев из храма, - предложил отец Тук, входя в церковь вместе с осколками витража и с хрустом приземляясь на скамейки. – Пусть эти скоты посидят до вечера в хлеву. Я видел его здесь неподалеку.<br/>Когда брат Оби-Ван вернулся в храм, отец Тук вел переговоры со священноначалием. Сэр Алан Эдейл и леди Мэрион держались за руки. В хлеву сэр Эдмонд тщетно пытался вылезти из яслей, в которые брат Оби-Ван воткнул его вниз головой.<br/>- Во всей Англии вы не найдете священника, который обвенчал бы их! – в гневе воскликнул епископ и бросил митру под ноги отцу Туку.<br/>- Брат Оби-Ван, - озадаченно попросил отец Тук. – Договорись с епископом. Скажи, мы заплатим ему золотом. Меня-то лишили сана еще шесть лет назад.<br/>- Зато меня не лишили, - сказал Оби-Ван и в знак своей праведности поцеловал крест, как это делали местные крестьяне. – Только ты подсказывай мне, что говорить, отец Тук. Я, как видишь, в своем монастыре больше занимался фехтованием, чем листал Требник.<br/>Брат Оби-Ван довольно смутно понимал, что ему предстоит делать и как отнесутся окружающие к такому нарушению местных религиозных правил, но он считал, что любой обряд лучше провести неправильно, но от души, чем по форме, но с двоящимся сердцем.<br/>- А и верно, отец Тук, - поддержал Оби-Вана Робин, - если тебе не с руки венчать молодых, пусть их повенчает брат Оби-Ван. Сэр Алан, леди Мэрион, вы согласны?<br/>Молодые были настолько заняты друг другом, что не стали возражать, и только когда Оби-Ван надел епитрахиль поверх плащ-джедайки и встал перед ними на аналое, сэр Алан заподозрил, что что-то идет не так.<br/>- Брата Оби-Вана в крестовом походе рукоположил Иерусалимский патриарх, - заверил сэра Алана отец Тук. – Он такой каноничный, что дальше некуда.<br/>Брат Оби-Ван поднял над головой крест как световой меч и согласно кивнул.<br/>- Крест к груди опусти, - шепнул ему отец Тук. – Повторяй за мной: жены, повинуйтесь мужьям аки Господу...<br/>- Жены, повинуйтесь мужьям аки Господу, - повторил Оби-Ван с недоумением, потому что он вспомнил о Сири Тачи и подумал, что уж чего-чего, а повиноваться ему она никогда не станет.<br/>- Ибо муж есть глава жены, аки Христос глава Церкви, Он же Спаситель тела.<br/>- Ибо муж есть голова жены, - повторил Оби-Ван, - отец Тук, это ахинея какая-то.<br/>- Уж что есть, - сказал отец Тук, перелистывая Требник. – Там дальше пойдет еще круче, готовься.<br/>- Да ну к ситхам, - шепнул Оби-Ван и громко произнес, обращаясь к сэру Алану и леди Мэрион: - Согласны ли вы оставаться вместе до конца жизни, что бы ни случилось?<br/>- Согласны, - ответил сэр Алан, а леди Мэрион просто посмотрела на своего жениха.<br/>- На том объявляю вас мужем и женой, - объявил брат Оби-Ван. – Да хранят вас Сила, Иисус и святой Дунстан.</p>
<p>Брат Оби-Ван гульнул на свадьбе обвенчанной им пары на всю Силу. Сначала Оби-Ван напоил отца Тука, потом выпил сам, а потом напоил и саму Живую Силу.<br/>«Охальники, - бормотала Живая Сила через пару часов. – Ты тут с Робин Гудом медовуху пьешь, Дуку на Серенно коньяк. Нет, надо вам поджечь Храм, понимаешь, надо!»<br/>Оби-Ван уже собирался пуститься вприсядку, когда Живая Сила снова что-то забормотала ему в ухо.<br/>«Слушай, Оби-Ван, - с пьяной серьезностью сказала Живая Сила. – Тут в будущем такие ужасы. Я просто плачу, - и Живая Сила довольно натурально всхлипнула. – Хочу предупредить».<br/>В этот момент в воздухе просвистела злодейская стрела, и сэр Алан Эдейл упал на землю.<br/>«Упс, - пробормотала Живая Сила. – I did it again. Не успела я».<br/>Оби-Ван вскочил на ноги, мгновенно трезвея. Следующую стрелу, предназначавшуюся ему, он перехватил в воздухе. Живая Сила тут же услужливо повернулась к нему Темненькой Стороной, и Оби-Ван порвал лорда Эдмонда как вуки грелку.<br/>За только что веселым столом воцарилось молчание, и Оби-Ван без помощи Силы почувствовал обращенные на него взгляды.<br/>- Я постараюсь, - пообещал Оби-Ван, склоняясь над телом сэра Алана.<br/>Сэр Алан был несомненно и бесповоротно мертв.<br/>«Эй, Живая! – окликнул Оби-Ван Живую Силу. – Ты меня уважаешь?»<br/>«Уважаю, Оби-Ванюшка, - пьяненько пробормотала Живая Сила. – Ой, как я тебя уважаю! Но помочь не имею права».<br/>«Да тебе просто слабо», - пренебрежительно бросил Оби-Ван.<br/>«Мне слабо? – встрепенулась Живая Сила. – Это Плэгиусу слабо! Это Сидиусу, болтуну бородавчатому, слабо! А мне ничего не слабо!»<br/>Оби-Ван тем временем тихонько вил из Силы веревки, залечивая смертельную рану сэра Алана.<br/>«Да че ты копаешься! – воскликнула Живая Сила. – А мы вот так!»<br/>Сэр Алан открыл глаза и резко вдохнул.<br/>«А мы еще и вот так!» - заявила пьяная вдребодан, но все еще Живая Сила, но что она этим имела в виду, Оби-Вану выяснить не удалось, потому что Сила снова выдала петлю гистерезиса.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Девчонкам - Бог его прости! -<br/>уснуть не даст он взаперти,<br/>но знать не будет двадцати<br/>других пороков Робин.</i><br/>(с) Роберт Бернс</p>
<p>Пролетев турманом мимо живых персонажей поэмы «Прозаседавшиеся» и плюнув одному из них на рукав, Оби-Ван приземлился рядом с Квай-Гоном, который находился в том же состоянии, в котором Оби-Ван его оставил.<br/>- Продолжаем разговор, - заявил Оби-Ван, сталкивая в шахту обрубок меча Дарта Мола, - ну, Живая, помогай снова, во имя святого Дунстана!<br/>«Хрен на рыло, - ответила Живая Сила, которую сильно развезло на свадьбе сэра Алана Эдейла. – Теперь Квай мой, красавчик. Мы с ним сольемся в вечном союзе, - Сила пьяно икнула и вдруг закричала: - Я построю гарем на четыреста мест, будут ситхи, джедаи, павлины...»<br/>- Оби-Ван, - прохрипел Квай-Гон, поднимаясь на локтях и тяжело приваливаясь к стене. – Энакин... обучи парня. Я же не зря последние силы потратил... тебя до Шервудского леса дошвырнул... Вызови учителя... Дуку... он мою тушку заморозит пока...<br/>Оби-Ван кивнул и опустился перед учителем на одно колено, на этот раз правильное.<br/>- Отдай мой меч, - приказал Квай-Гон. – И скажи учителю: я вернусь.</p>
<p>Когда блеклое корускантское солнце становится совсем слабым и за окном начинает кружиться снег, Энакин грустит. Конечно, он знает, что грустить ему незачем, потому что теперь он свободный человек, у него есть своя комната в Храме и самый лучший в мире учитель, похожий на контрабандиста из татуинского космопорта. В общем тренировочном зале учитель рассказывает Энакину о Кодексе, о контроле над эмоциями и учит его фехтовать, и только Энакин понимает по выражению его лица, что учитель Кеноби врет и раскидывает чернуху. Поэтому Энакин любит даже те уроки, от которых другие падаваны готовы выть на все четыре корускантские луны. Ведь он знает, что потом они с учителем пойдут обедать в кабак, и Энакин будет чувствовать себя совсем взрослым, хотя Оби-Ван не разрешит ему выпить и необидно щелкнет его по носу. А сам Оби-Ван все же выпьет стопочку и расскажет Энакину одну из своих баек: про Робина или про отца Тука, или про Вилли Статли, или про сэра Алана Эдейла и его любовь. И хотя байки Оби-Вана намного короче тех душеполезных джедайских трактатов, которые Оби-Ван скучным и немного насмешливым голосом пересказывает Энакину на официальных занятиях в Храме, Энакин всегда сразу понимает, в чем смысл того, о чем они с учителем говорили в Храме, а в чем, по мнению учителя, смысла и вовсе нет.<br/>А еще у Энакина есть очень смешная Живая Сила, которая живет у всех в головах и похожа на девчонку: если очень добиваться ее внимания, она важничает и молчит, но если махнуть на нее рукой, тут же начинает сама тебя доставать. Тут у нее можно просить что угодно, даже поговорить с дядей Кваем, который зачем-то живет в Живой Силе, хотя это ему не нравится. Так что Энакину совсем не приходится скучать. Но когда дни становятся короткими и за окном воет ветер и кружит непонятный татуинскому мальчугану снег, Энакин все равно грустит. В такие вечера он идет к учителю и, тихонько отворив дверь, присаживается рядом с ним у края его стола.<br/>«Спой, учитель», - просит Энакин, и Кеноби, усмехаясь, снимает со стены удивительный музыкальный инструмент, который он сделал сам после гибели Квай-Гона, потому что во всей Галактике другого такого не найти. Кеноби садится на ручку кресла, подпирает лютню левым коленом и поет:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>В деревне парень был рожден,<br/>Но день, когда родился он,<br/>В календари не занесен.<br/>Кому был нужен Робин?</p>
</div>Энакин знает, что эту песню учитель написал для своего друга, которого звали Робин Гуд, но, как бывает со всякой хорошей песней, ему кажется, что песня про него:<div class="center">
  <p>Немало ждет его обид,<br/>Но сердцем все он победит.<br/>Парнишка будет знаменит,<br/>Семью прославит Робин.**</p>
</div>Иногда на звуки лютни заходит магистр Дуку. Он не простой магистр, а еще и граф, и поэтому он чаще бывает на своей планете, которой правит вместо «энергетических антраша и бесплодных домогательств», как он называет упражнения остальных джедаев по единению с Силой. Дуку суров, у него резкий и властный голос, но Энакин знает, что Дуку любит его учителя: после смерти Квай-Гона, который был его учеником, Дуку больше не с кем поделиться своими взглядами на состояние Ордена, тянущими в совокупности на государственную измену и попытку свержения джедайского строя. Сначала Дуку не хотел говорить с Кеноби при Энакине, но учитель настоял, и теперь Энакин знает о Совете больше, чем любой из его членов.<br/>Для Дуку учитель поет совсем другие песни: о Сиде, верным мечом смирившем врагов и защитившем честь своей семьи, о Роланде, павшем в неравном бою и вспоминавшем в последней молитве своего короля.<div class="center">
  <p>Роланд скончался, он в раю теперь.<br/>Карл в Ронсеваль вернулся наконец.<br/>Там ни тропинки, ни местечка нет,<br/>Где б не лежал убитый на земле...</p>
</div>Энакин всегда думает, что Роланд – это магистр Квай-Гон, тело которого в боевой одежде и с мечом в руке лежит в ледяной глыбе на Серенно, а скорбящий о племяннике император Карл – это Дуку, который всякий раз в этом месте скорбно подпирает правым кулаком щеку, а пальцами левой барабанит по кривой рукояти своего меча. Энакин прекрасно помнит, что Квай-Гона убил ситх, и хотя Оби-Ван тогда отомстил за учителя, должен быть еще второй. Поэтому Энакин не удивляется, когда после песни Дуку наклоняется к нему и, вглядываясь в его глаза своими угольными глазами, тихо говорит: «Когда он будет переманивать тебя, ты меня не подведи. Только позови меня, слышишь?» Энакин не совсем понимает, почему ситх должен открыться именно ему: над легендой об Избранном и непорочном зачатии Дуку и Оби-Ван всегда смеются. Но Дуку он верит.<br/>А когда Оби-Ван заканчивает петь, они садятся играть в карты и жульничать при помощи Силы. Если с ними бывает Дуку, они играют двое на одного, потому что учитель и ученик должны всегда быть вместе и потому что Дуку может обжулить кого угодно, даже канцлера, Йоду и весь Совет. Правда, последнее время Энакин и Оби-Ван уже иногда у Дуку выигрывают. И когда Оби-Ван тасует карты, а Дуку рассказывает похабные истории о практическом применении Кодекса, Энакин уже совсем не грустит.<p>Энакин Скайуокер стоял над своим столом, лакированная поверхность которого обычно заменяла ему зеркало, и примерял спецназовскую беретку, выменянную за самопальную бомбу у странного человека по фамилии Фетт. Фетта привел Дуку, но учителю Кеноби Фетт не понравился, и уже через полчаса они знатно подрались. Учитывая то, что Кеноби был форс-юзером и бывшим другом Робин Гуда, Фетт мужественно сопротивлялся, но спасло его только то, что на шум явился магистр Винду. «Этот меня не любит, - заметил Фетт, - точно мне голову когда-нибудь оторвет». Фетт улетел в окно, но обещал вернуться, и Энакину он все же понравился, несмотря на мнение учителя: Энакин любил всех, кто не любит магистра Винду.<br/>Спецназовская беретка положительно не шла к кудрям Энакина, и Энакин даже задумался о том, чтобы наконец постричься покороче, как того требует устав. Носить падаванскую стрижку с косичкой Энакина не мог заставить никто, а когда нелюбимый магистр Винду окончательно его достал, Энакин сделал себе дредды и предложил Винду считать падаванской ту косичку, которая ему больше нравится.<br/>«Свет мой Силушка, скажи, - обратился Энакин к Живой Силе, терзаясь муками выбора, - да всю правду доложи: кто на свете всех сильней и девчонкам всех милей?»<br/>«Ты прекрасен, спору нет, - тут же ответила Живая Сила. – Но беретка тебе не идет».<br/>«Так и думал», - проворчал Энакин, пряча беретку в карман и накидывая на плечи старую пилотскую куртку.<br/>Оби-Ван предупреждал Энакина, что у Живой Силы ревнивый и стервозный характер, что для большинства джедаев заканчивается целибатом, но Энакин, как всегда, не внял и решил попробовать сам. После нескольких скандалов в Храме и вызовов Энакина на Совет за непристойное поведение Энакин все же соблазнил Живую Силу лаврами родоначальницы могущественной семьи Скайуокеров. «Мы с тобой будем вместе править Галактикой», - беззаботно пообещал Живой Силе Энакин, рассудив, что если подвластной Галактики у него нет и не предвидится, то и беспокоиться об исполнении обещания незачем. С тех пор Живая Сила покрывала аморальное поведение Энакина не хуже Оби-Вана, и только иногда приставала к нему с вопросами, не пора ли жениться и остепениться. «Чтобы совершенствоваться, джедай должен тренироваться ежедневно, - отвечал Энакин, собираясь в очередную самоволку на пару денечков. – В Кодексе так написано».<br/>- Аяла! – крикнул Энакин, подбегая к симпатичной твиллечке, на которую засматривались даже правильные джедаи. – Пойдем потренируемся вместе.<br/>- Энакин, ты негодяй, - ответила Аяла и отвернулась, вспомнив, как на прошлой неделе Энакин пригласил ее почитать стихи и чем это закончилось.<br/>- Но ведь я и нравлюсь тебе, потому что я негодяй, - шепнул Энакин, наклоняясь к ее шейке. – В твоей жизни было мало негодяев.<br/>Для удачного соблазнения Энакину не нужна была помощь Живой Силы, и поэтому он не почувствовал, что настолько экзотические межрасовые отношения Живой Силе абсолютно не по душе. Хотя бы потому, что ждать от них появления клана Скайуокеров можно до скончания века. Поэтому совместная тренировка Энакина и Аялы закончилась довольно неловким положением с участием невовремя заглянувшего в зал магистра Винду и вызовом Энакина на Совет.<br/>- Поздравляю тебя, Энька, - сказал в Силе Оби-Ван, стоя рядом с Энакином в центре Зала Совета, – ты балбес. Сколько раз тебе было говорено!<br/>- Дядь Обик, как помолвка прошла? – тут же спросил Энакин.<br/>- Нормально прошла, - внутренне улыбнулся Кеноби. – По крайней мере, Винду к нам не присоединился.<br/>- Заседание по морального разложения поводу открытым должны мы считать, - объявил Йода.<br/>- Фисто, ты ревнивый козел! – крикнул Энакин на всю Силу, пользуясь тем, что это нельзя запротоколировать.<br/>- На рассмотрение выносятся развратные действия падавана Скайуокера по отношению к рыцарю Ордена противоположного пола, чье имя умалчивается по ее просьбе, - объявил Винду.<br/>- Энакин торжественно клянется, что это больше не повторится, - выступил с заранее заготовленным заявлением Кеноби, который решил, что если вылетать из Ордена, то с музыкой. – Он осознал свою неправоту и навсегда прекратил свои предосудительные отношения с той, чье имя умалчивается по ее просьбе.<br/>Члены Совета с недоверием посмотрели на Энакина, но по их взглядам Кеноби понял, что выгонять их из Ордена сегодня будут все равно.<br/>- В настоящий момент мой ученик занят развитием отношений с другой девушкой, чье имя тоже умалчивается по ее просьбе, - ехидно заявил Кеноби и обвел магистров глазами, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.<br/>Вероятно, Энакина и Оби-Вана после такого заявления выперли бы из Ордена еще до рассмотрения дела, если бы в Зале не появился магистр Дуку, сопровождаемый огромным железным насекомым, которое зыркало на всех желтыми биологическими глазами и иногда вставало на задние лапы.<br/>- Рассмотрение серьезных нарушений Кодекса должно производиться в присутствии всех членов Совета, - объявил граф Дуку, садясь на свое место. – Гривус, к ноге!<br/>- Убивать, убивать, убивать проклятых джедаев! – захрипел Гривус, усаживаясь около кресла Дуку. Дуку небрежно пнул его ногой в профилактических целях. – Дуку хороший, остальных убивать, убивать!<br/>На туловище Гривуса ритмично покачивались четыре световых меча, а по оценивающему взгляду, которым он обводил Совет, было заметно, что это не находка, а трофей.<br/>- Механизмов с биологическими частями создание законом запрещено, - объявил Йода, с опаской смотря на Гривуса.<br/>- А армией клонов джедаям командовать можно? – парировал граф Дуку. – Я не вспоминаю позорное голосование в Сенате, - Дуку взглянул на Винду прокурорским взглядом. – Но мнение Кодекса по этому поводу однозначно.<br/>- Учитель, сматываемся, - тихо сказал в Силе Энакин. – Дуку вызывает огонь на себя.  </p>
<p>Падаван Скайуокер души не чаял в павшем магистре Квай-Гоне, и даже в Живой Силе, пока она к нему не приставала, за то, что они нашли ему такого учителя. В Храме шла обычная джедайская жизнь. Сотни падаванов стояли на голове для лучшего контакта с Силой, десятки тренировались со световыми мечами, а некоторые даже пытались походить на носу. Падаван Скайуокер сидел на кровати в набуинском дворце рядом с сенатором Амидалой и наигрывал на гитаре хулиганскую песенку:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>I don’t give a damn ‘bout my reputation.<br/>You’r living in the past, it’s a new generation.<br/>A jedi can do what he wants to do,<br/>and that’s what I’m gonna do.<br/>An’ I don’t give a damn ‘bout my bad reputation.***</p>
</div>Первые несколько дней ухаживания Энакин потратил на романтичные и трогательные жесты, но натолкнулся на жесткий отпор правильной и непорочной сенаторши. Но потом Энакин догадался, что Падме на самом деле нравятся плохие парни с брутальными манерами, и эта тактика сработала просто великолепно. Энакин опасался только того, что Падме когда-нибудь родит ему дочь, потому что в этом случае спустя положенное время он наверняка станет тестем уголовника или контрабандиста.<br/>«Эничка! – вдруг позвалала Живая Сила. – Сынооок!»<br/>«Да, маманя?» - тут же откликнулся Энакин, хотя он до сих пор не мог понять, как он мог появиться на свет от двух женщин. Поначалу его это раздражало, и он постоянно объяснял Живой Силе, что его мать гетеросексуалка и вообще человеческая анатомия устроена вполне определенным образом. Но переупрямить Силу было труднее, чем заставить Йоду признать неправоту Кодекса, и несколько лет назад Энакин сдался. В обмен на это Живая Сила позволила ему невозбранно рявкать в ухо Йоде «Ситхи в городе!» и скрываться неузнанным.<br/>«Сынок, - жалобно попросила Живая Сила. – Пойди убей Палпатина, а?»<br/>«Ну знаешь чего, - ошарашенно ответил Скайуокер, изо всех сил пытаясь в реале сохранить нормальное выражение лица, чтобы Падме не подумала, что ему не нравится ее платье, - немедленно скажи Оби-Вану, чтобы закусывал. Или лучше сразу скажи Сири, что он опять начал».<br/>«Ну пожалуйста, - продолжала ныть Живая Сила, даже не обидившись на предположение Энакина, что ее святую всевидящесть могут затуманить пары алкоголя, хотя такое случалось сплошь и рядом. – Он злой, порочный, жестокий. Заставляет меня делать ужасные вещи. Он ситх, если ты хочешь знать!»<br/>«Так отвесь ему сама, - предложил Энакин. – Или просто откажись с ним разговаривать».<br/>«Не могу я, Эничка, - завыла Живая Сила в голос, так что Кеноби всхрапнул во сне и разбудил Сири Тачи, а Йоде вместо бесконечного света привиделся в Силе похабный и идеологически чуждый значок инь-янь. – Люблю я его, окаянного. Он знаешь какой – сильный, властный. Как схватит меня – у меня аж все захолонёт...»<br/>«Ну, мамаша, - удивленно сказал Энакин. – В вашем возрасте с такими вещами пора завязывать. Ладно, разберемся».<p>Сразу после Живой Силы по дальней связи позвонил боевой магистр Дуку.<br/>- Здорово, молодой! – рявкнул Дуку своим командным голосом, от которого у дроидов выгорали все микросхемы, а клоны от страха сворачивались в спираль ДНК. – Где мой внучатый ученик?<br/>- Что я, сторож учителю своему? – ответил Энакин, выходя с передатчиком в соседнюю комнату. – У него медовый месяц, просил не беспокоить.<br/>- Быстро найди мне этого мелидского партизана, - приказал Дуку. – И дуй сам на Корускант.<br/>- Чего это? – с неудовольствием огрызнулся Энакин, понимая, впрочем, что с Дуку лучше не спорить.<br/>- Заезжал тут ко мне на днях Палпатин, - раздраженно сказал Дуку. – Совсем из ума выжил, некрофил-самоучка. Драться лез, склонял к сотрудничеству. Золотые горы сулил: говорил, будешь мне беспрекословно подчиняться, звать меня наставником и повелителем, а я тебе все тайны открою, когда их сам узнаю. Выскочка чертов. Я граф, а он что за хрен с горы?<br/>- Он ситх, - сообщил Энакин. – Живая Сила на него жаловалась.<br/>Дуку угрожающе хмыкнул и отключился.</p>
<p>Канцлер Палпатин строил свои коварные планы даже во сне. На этот раз ему приснилось, как его ученик граф Дуку, который по возрасту ему в отцы годится, похищает его с целью провокации и заманивания на Темную Сторону юного и перспективного джедая Скайуокера. «Вот поймаю я Энакина, - мечтал во сне Палпатин. – Шкварок нажарю. И сделаю его адмиралом. На флоте, поди, дураков много, а адмиралов мало».<br/>В этот момент Палпатин проснулся и почувствовал, что он лежит не на кровати. Руки и ноги канцлера были прикованы к каменному полу силовыми полями. Вокруг было темно, лишь слева на его лицо падал тусклый свет. Там под старой неяркой лампой сидел герой его сна граф Дуку и натачивал антикварный топор. В Силе шли довольно зловещие переговоры.<br/>«Мамаша, не хвилюйтесь, - убеждал Живую Силу Энакин. – Отдавайте Квая, а мы вам этого садиста представим в лучшем виде. Можем даже тушку зажарить».<br/>- «Есть в графском парке черный пруд, - начал напевать граф Дуку, продолжая натачивать топор, – там лилии цветут. Там лилии цветут, цвееетут...»<br/>Палпатину стало не по себе.<br/>- Послушайте, граф, - робко позвал он. – Хотите вместе править Галактикой?<br/>- Идите вы, канцлер, - лениво ответил граф Дуку. – Мне на Серенно своих идиотов хватает. Да и не хочу я из фамильного поместья на ваш Корускант переезжать. «Есть в графском парке черный пруд...»<br/>Тем временем Оби-Ван втащил в полосу неверного света большую колоду. Энакин и Живая Сила ударили по рукам.<br/>- Вы не имеете права! – закричал Палпатин, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. – Вы будете отвечать за это!<br/>- За твою поганую шкуру, - значительно сказал граф Дуку, доточив топор, - я буду отвечать только перед своей совестью джедая и памятью предков.<br/>Откуда-то из темноты вышел Энакин, поддерживая под локоть обалдевшего Квай-Гона, который протирал глаза и удивленно ощупывал свое тело. Дуку прислонил топор к колоде и крепко обнял своего ученика. Оби-Ван протянул учителю фляжку. Квай-Гон жадно приник к фляжке, потом выдохнул, вытер усы и матерно выразился.<br/>- Живой! – хором заключили Дуку и Оби-Ван.<br/>- Энакин, - отчаянно зашептал Палпатин, - Энакин, остановите их. Мы же с вами современные люди. Это средневековая дикость! Ну да, я нарушил этот Кодекс, но я готов признать свои ошибки! Клянусь, я больше не буду! Ну разрешите мне пойти в прокуратуру! Разрешите мне сдаться властям!</p>
<p>Магистр Йода прожил долгую жизнь и успел привыкнуть к капризам Силы, но на этот раз ей удалось его удивить.<br/>«Ты отправишься в систему Дагоба, - заявила ему Живая Сила ни с того, ни с сего, - там ты найдешь джедая, которого ты должен обучить».<br/>В отличие от Энакина, который в ответ на такое послал бы Живую Силу на Татуин бабочек ловить, Йода привык слушаться коварную советчицу. Он послушно сдал все дела своему ученику графу Дуку, забрался в звездолет и пилил через всю Галактику до тех пор, пока, слушаясь Живую Силу, не посадил звездолет в болото.<br/>- У мальчика нет терпения, - пробормотал Йода, созерцая обросшего бородой канцлера Палпатина, который взмахом руки поднял звездолет Йоды из болота только для того, чтобы убедиться, что на залитом водой двигателе далеко не улетишь. – Много гнева в нем. Следует дать ему вкусной еды. Да, вкусной еды! – и магистр Йода начал выковыривать посохом из земли малосъедобные коренья.<br/>Если бы Йода мог слышать Живую Силу так, как ее слышали граф Дуку и все научившиеся от него, Йода услышал бы, как Живая Сила злорадно напевает Палпатину женскую песенку, обвивая его своими волнами.<br/>«С Йодою не справишься, век ты будешь мой. Ой, как ты мне нравишься, оёёёй!»</p>
<p>___________<br/>** В нашей Галактике Оби-Ван творил под именем Роберта Бернса.<br/>*** В нашей Галактике песню Энакина исполняет Joan Jett.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>